How to De-stress: Butler Style
by umbreonblue
Summary: How Hayakawa helps J de-stress, and how they end up together.


Hayakawa's POV

It was a normal day of work in Café de Wayne with Tachibana when Haruto came in, a troubled expression on his face.

Raising an eyebrow, I asked, "What would you like?"

Haruto tiredly smiles, "A latte, please."

I nod, then got the latte ready. As soon I as got it to Haruto's table, I set the cup down.

Haruto nods in thanks, then sips the latte. Then, he abruptly says, "J has been… irritable lately. Don't get me wrong, he's still a good Student Council President, but… I don't know. Sometimes he gives off this feeling…as if he's going to snap any day now…" Haruto mumbles, "It's scary, seeing him like that."

"Well, have you tried talking to him?" asks Tachibana.

"You actually think he'll tell us anything?" asks Haruto sarcastically.

"Point… well, try to give him some space for now. Who knows? He might be back to his old self by tomorrow," Tachibana gives his advice with a positive outlook.

Haruto smiles at the small hope, "Maybe…"

I sigh, not willing to let this go on any longer, "Let me talk to him."

"Eh? But…are you sure?" Haruto asks, surprised at the offer.

"I can handle J," I reply.

Haruto seems relieved, "Thank you, Hayakawa-san! I owe you one!" After paying for the coffee, Haruto leaves, a smile full of hope.

Once the door closed, Tachibana asks, "Are you two going to fight again?"

I shrug, "It won't be the first time." 'J…just what are you thinking?'

* * *

It was late at night, just after Café de Wayne had closed for the night, the moon lighting the way. I had decided to go look for J, my power coursing through me in a green wave as I searched…until I ended up at the house, now the Student Council building, my old home.

I try not to get too sentimental as I entered the house. I looked around inside, then finally found that bookcase. I tipped a certain book, unlocking the secret passage to the underground room.

Once I had walked down the stone stairs, I see J trying to sleep on that old couch. Keyword: _Trying_.

J opened his eyes and got up, looking at me, "I'm surprised you knew about this place."

I narrowed my eyes, "Of course I do. This was my home too, you know."

J also narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?" 'Straight to the point.'

"Your friend tells me you've been…irritable lately. Any idea why?"

J glares, "Paperwork."

I blank, "Huh?"

"The Cultural Festival is coming up soon. I have a mountain of paperwork to do. It's stressing me out," J admits, "I either feel like killing someone if they bring more, burning the whole mountain, or simply running away from it. It's ridiculous!"

'Stress? …That can be fixed.' "If you would like, we could spar? It would relieve your stress a bit," I offer. 'He's probably thinking, "I can take my anger out on him?", like it would be _that_ easy.

J's eyes gleamed, "Sure."

* * *

Outside…

Their sparring session started without delay, waves of blue and green clashing as they exchanged blows with each other. J was more or less attacking with all his strength while I was on the defensive. I'd wanted to wear him out, and it was working, but… I see that J is still as aggressive as ever.

I block, blow for blow, and eventually, J got tried enough for me to knock him to the ground. J fell rather gracefully, lying on his back and panting. It was only then that I realized that I was exhausted too…as I collapsed on top of J.

My head landed on J's chest, hearing his fast heartbeat, his breathing and my own. It took a little while for me to lift myself up, my hands on either side of J's head, J's legs in between my own.

As we caught our breath, we looked at each other. Looking into J's eyes, his face gleaming with sweat from the moonlight, I couldn't help but think, 'Cute,' as I leaned in and kissed him.

J's eyes widened, his brain on pause for a moment before pushing Hayakawa away, "Hayakawa… what're you…Mph!"

"J…" I took the opportunity to kiss him again, this time using tongue. J just glares at me, trying to mimic my movements. 'So aggressive, even now…' Not to be outmatched, I coil my tongue around his, J responding quite nicely.

"Mm…mm! Mm!" J hits my back, signalling that he needed air. I break the connection between our lips, a string of saliva between us that breaks so easily.

"Ah…ha…hah…" J and I pant. I lick my lips, 'Tastes like tea…'

"Haya…kawa…" J says in a daze, his face red from lack of oxygen.

Then, I noticed it… 'He's hard?' I touched the bulge in his pants, rubbing it as I unbutton his pants and take his length out, "Ah! Don't touch…there!"

I rubbed the head as I smiled, "You got hard from just kissing?"

J blushes and rages, "Sh-shut up!" I stroke him up and down, "Stop…ah!"

As I look at him receiving pleasure, 'Ah… I'm hard too.' I took mine out too, and stroked us both together, "Ah ah!"

"H-Hayakawa…ah…" J leans into my touch, his back arching beautifully.

"Call me Tsubasa…Kouma," I grunt and grit my teeth, trying not to come too soon.

"Tsu-Tsubasa… I'm gonna cum!" J moans. Him calling my name sent a shiver down my spine, "Me too…Kouma…"

After a few hard strokes, we both cum at the same time, the both of us moaning, "Ah ah ah~~!"

Streams of white cover our shirts, and we both collapse once more. I looked at J, who looked blissed out. I couldn't resist as I kissed him again, "Ha…ha…mm…!"

After our lips parted, J fell asleep immediately, exhausted. 'So cute… But he'll probably be furious with me later…' Shrugging, I slowly got off J and carried him inside to get cleaned up.

* * *

J's POV

I woke up feeling rather refreshed on the couch, a blanket over me. As I slowly got up, I remembered what happened with Hayakawa last night. 'That bastard! How could he do that to me…!'

But then, I realize that I have new clean clothes on, and blushed at the thought of Hayakawa changing me while I was unconscious… 'Now that I think about it, he was just trying to help…and it felt good…Agh!' I facepalm, not knowing how to act in front of Hayakawa now without betraying myself.

I get up regardless and got ready for the day, still thinking of what to say to Hayakawa when I see him next.

* * *

Hayakawa's POV

In Café de Wayne…

Tachibana asks, "So…how was last night?"

I remain silent before answering, "Fine…"

It was then that the door opened, and just as I was about to greet the customer, I see that it's Haruto and J.

Haruto asks, "How was last night, J?"

J fidgets, but calmly says, "Fine…"

Then, J comes up to me, "Hayakawa…"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for last night…" J blushes, looking away from me, "It really helped."

I smile, "You're welcome…and maybe, the next time you're stressed, we can do it again?"

I only intended to tease him a bit before he blushes like a tomato, "Uh…I'll consider it! Bye!" Then, he runs out the door.

'J…is running away from me…wow,' I honestly didn't think he'd react like this nor that it would've affected him this much.

Tachibana and Haruto both yell, "What the heck did you do?!"

I smile sheepishly, "Nothing much…just some sparring." 'Next time…I look forward to it.'

After I diffused the Tachibana's and Haruto's questions, I smile as I received the next customer.

* * *

Third Person POV

As thanks for helping J de-stress, the Student Council had to cosplay as butlers again…only this time with animal ears and tails.

Haruto was the bunny butler, Ren the deer, and Hotaru the puppy. As for J…, he was a black cat butler, which all the ladies deemed cute. However, Hayakawa was the dog butler, which the ladies deemed just as cute. Tachibana, was of course, a bear.

Somehow, Dracula got caught up in this and was declared the lion butler as well.

As everyone was serving customers, of course, Hayakawa couldn't help but look at J with cat ears, "It suits you."

J glares, but doesn't deny it, "Being a dog suits you too."

Hayakawa smiles, not taking offence to that as he knows that. "J…"

"Hm? Wah!" J yelps as Hayakawa pulled J in close, close enough that they were almost kissing.

All the ladies blushed, some took pictures, and some fainted from the hot boy-on-boy action. Even the other butlers were blushing at this point, anticipating the kiss.

Hayakawa smirks at J's blushing face before letting him go, J running away into the back. The ladies cried out in disappointment from the missed opportunity, but Hayakawa just smiles brighter, like he won a grand prize.

Haruto finds J in the back, "J…you OK?"

J looks away, "I'm fine…he was just teasing me."

Haruto nods, "OK…if you're sure…" and leaves.

J sighs, slowly getting up, only to see Hayakawa looming over him, "What?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were OK…" Hayakawa says, a bit concerned.

"I'm fine…" J listlessly replies.

Hayakawa shakes his head, obviously not believing that "You know…you really are like a cat. Selfish, stubborn, and aggressive. Too used to getting your way."

J glares, "Oh really? Well… you're just like a dog. Calm, cool, but just as stubborn and nosy as a cat!"

Hayakawa narrowed his eyes, "You're forgetting that most dogs chase after cats…" he kisses J right then and there, licking his bottom lip.

"Mm!" J moans a little as he sinks into pleasure, Hayakawa letting go and smirking, "Good kitty," before he goes back to work.

J glares after him, "Bad dog," also going back to work.

* * *

At the end of the day, everyone is exhausted but is treated to a meal.

After everyone had left and Café de Wayne had closed for the night, J and Hayakawa speak in private.

"Just what are we now?" J asks.

Hayakawa thinks for a minute, "I don't know… Do you want to date me?"

J pauses, his mind failing to catch up, "I don't know… Maybe…"

Hayakawa smiles, "We can try then?"

J blushes, a slight smile on his face, "OK… But, what're we going to tell the guys?"

"Hm… we don't have to if you're uncomfortable with it…" Hayakawa says, "But I'd rather get it over with. The sooner they accept this, the better."

"Hm~…" J sighs, "Alright… but we do it together."

"Of course, Kouma," Hayakawa smiles.

J smiles too, "Thanks, Tsubasa."

When they do tell the others, it was kind of a surprise to them, but after what happened during the butler cosplay event, they suspected it, Haruto and Tachibana especially…but they were all OK with it. Even Watson and Homes didn't dare to spread it around in the school newspaper. Thus, J and Hayakawa became the unofficial butler couple.


End file.
